Aria Cross
Aria Cross is currently a member of the Global Wrestling Coalition roster. Though at one time in her career, she was a successful women's wrestler, she has decided to take on a new challenge, and is currently in search of a client to manage. At the GWC's forthcoming pay per view, Unholy Coronation, there is scheduled to be a match where the winner will receive Aria's managerial services. This is, in a way, her career coming full circle, as she began as a manager, shifted to a wrestling role, and now has chosen to manage again. Her gimmick is, and always has been, identical to her real-life personality. Fans who meet Aria outside of the ring are often surprised that she's wearing the same types of clothing and makeup that she wears for wrestling shows. She is Gothic to her core, and is also straight-edge, though the latter is downplayed. Early Career / Eclipse National Wrestling As soon as she reached her eighteenth birthday, Aria Cross signed up with Eclipse National Wrestling to become a manager for one of their falling stars. She seemed to breathe new life into what most would have called a 'has-been', propelling her client back to the main event slot he once held with the company. Still, though, she longed for more. She couldn't watch her colleagues in the ring without wanting to get in there with them, and so, she began to train. It was only sporadic training, at first—she would train for a few hours with whichever wrestler would give her some time, and slowly built up her skills while maintaining her place at ringside in a managerial role. In the spring of 2002, Aria had her first match against a local favorite, defeating the woman in less than thirty seconds by tap-out. Soon after, she left Eclipse National Wrestling to begin working independent shows, striving to improve her skills simply by wrestling as often as she possibly could. By 2004, she was back with Eclipse National Wrestling, this time in a full-time wrestling role. She would go on to hold the Women's Championship on five occasions, and would eventually retire the belt when ENW filed for bankruptcy in 2005. Global Wrestling Coalition After returning to the independent circuit for a short amount of time, Aria felt the urge to step aside, and elevate those around her. The managing bug was back, and it demanded to be satisfied. Through this, she has signed with the GWC as on-air talent, and is currently in search of a client (or clients). Unholy Coronation will mark the beginning of Aria's managerial stint with the company. Thus far, only Skyler Striker has been announced for participation in the match, though more names are expected to be added before the pay per view airs. Moves Finishers: *Gothic Dream - Dragon Sleeper with bodyscissors *Ankle Lock Other Moves: *Gothic Fog - Colored mist (usually black) *Rolling half Boston crab *Springboard hurracanrana *STF *Handspring back elbow *Fujiwara armbar *Rolling wheel kick Current Theme Music Aria currently uses Nightwish's song, "Romanticide" from the album Once as her theme music. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers